Fight For Me
by TDAT-CrystalDragon
Summary: 2007 Movie-verse one-shot. A certain Autobot reflects on past events as darkness begins to overwhelm him in the final moments of his life.


**Author's Note: This was up on my Deviantart account and I felt posting it over here for the heck of it. It's a one-shot told from the view of a certain Transformer movie character. Rated PG for a few swear words. This also contains spoilers to the 2007 movie. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Darkness. There is nothing but darkness here. Wait…I think there's still some light here. Alright, I'm not dead just yet. But why does it have to be so cold? And so painful…? Gah…Sweet Primus to Allspark it hurts so bad. I can't even feel my legs…Oh yeah. They were ripped off.

Is this what it really feels like to die? To be in a place as lonely, dark, and cold as this? Even in space I could feel the warmth from my own spark…Is it still beating? Or has it stopped?

Damnit…Why did it have to be now? My comrades need me! Megatron and those Decepti-punks are still out their, wrecking the city! Grah…If only I could move…I'd kick their sorry little-Ugh.

…I'm sorry guys…I'm sorry I couldn't do more. I tried…

…Heh, we were all quite a team, the five of us. It's hard to remember the days before then, before Cybertron was taken over by this war. How long ago was it? Centuries? Eons? Well, I guess it doesn't really matter. No use wasting whatever energon I have left.

I was pretty young when the war started. Shorter than I am even now. Hehe, it's strange how I now laugh at those impractical height jokes. Or mentally laugh, rather.

It's hard to remember a time of peace on Cybertron. A time where the planet gleamed of pure silver in the starlight because of its metallic surface. A time where there were no scrap heaps of the extinguished piling all over the place…

During the war, I was almost always known as Optimus' indispensable right-hand 'bot. I was fast and efficient in many battles. I was not much of a strategist, but hey, my plans sometimes worked, didn't they?

It is hard to rid my memory banks of those images…All my comrades falling beside me…I remember poor old Clocker. He saved me and we were being chased by that hulking Bonecrusher…You'd think he would be slow with his size and all, but man…That guy was pretty fast…Clocker forced me to keep going while he held him off. The reinforcements arrived too late; Clocker's spark had long left him.

Then came the time when Optimus ordered for us to depart Cybertron and search for the missing Allspark in our infamous battleship, the _Ark_. That old ship…It had been our home for Primus knows how long. The search itself seemed to take eons. We searched every rock and star cluster we came across, hoping that the cube was there. And then we stumbled upon a human ship by the name of _Ghost 1_ that was built with Megatron's technology after they had discovered the Decepticon leader frozen in ice. They were sent into outer space from there to see if they could find others like their 'Ice Man', A.K.A. Old Big Hulking Ugly himself. They were brave, but in the end, Starscream marked their demise. It was at that point that Optimus decided to find Earth. He believed if Megatron had traveled to such a primitive planet in his pursuit for the Allspark, then the cube must be there.

…The trip was tiresome, but then again, you four made it worthwhile.

Bumblebee, you are quite the warrior. You are small and young, but you have a big spark. We became good friends over the centuries. When you were captured by Sector 7, I worried hell'a lot for you. You know I would've busted in there myself and got you out if I wasn't under strict orders. I was glad to know you hadn't gone offline on us. Dang, I hope you're holding off okay now, Little Buddy, with your legs and such. Sam, look after him for me. Oh, and you and Mikaela were great comrades as well in all of this. Hope you two little bitches get together sometime, hehehe…

Ironhide, remember back on the Ark when Optimus had sent Bumblebee to investigate _Ghost 1_ and you commented how much of lousy scout I would make if our leader was to send me instead? Am I still lousy? Hehehe…You big hulk, I'm gonna miss you. We had many great battles together, you sounding off your cannons and making those Decepticons run for the money.

Ratchet, you are definitely one of the wisest 'bots I know. You were always the best medic in all of Cybertron. Primus knows what we would've done without you keeping us 'crazy kids' in line and poundin' the dents out of our armor. To be honest, I wasn't sure if I could ever look at you the same way again after you ran into those power lines and caused a blackout on the whole block. Heh, I'm sure if Bumblebee had a voice, you would've heard him laughing alongside me.

Optimus…It's been the greatest pleasure of my life serving you. You're the greatest leader in all of Cybertron's history. And I'm not sayin' that just 'cause you're the only leader I've known. Without your wisdom and your guidance…Well, let's just say we probably would've never made it this far.

Ugh…The light is fading and it's getting colder…No, I can't die now! This isn't over just yet! I gotta' fight…I gotta'…

…Hear me out my comrades; if my body won't let me fight anymore…Finish this fight for me. We can't let those Decepticon punks win. We just can't. Even if I die, I won't allow it…I swear on my spark that those Decepticons will not succeed.

…Ratchet? Ironhide? Is that you two I hear out there? Heh, don't worry about me. Just finish…Finish…The fight…

Fight for me.

A wounded Ratchet stood over a motionless half of a body, its silver armor beaten severely and beyond repair. The medical Autobot examined the head, one of its fins had been ripped off and the visor had been broken. The one optic that Ratchet could see behind the busted shade was now dull.

Ironhide slowly lumbered over, a spark flying from a fresh wound from Starscream's attack. In one arm, he carried a set of silver legs. His blue optics stared down at the remains of the Pontiac Solstice Autobot. The seasoned warrior watched as the H2 Hummer 'bot lowered himself to the ground and placed a mechanoid hand where the spark would be on the stationary body.

"He's gone to the Well of Allsparks now…" Ratchet murmured. "There's nothing else I can do."

The Topkick Transformer bowed his head, optics full of grief for the first lieutenant. He was silent for a few nanoclicks before finally saying, "You'll always be in our memory banks, Jazz."

As the two wounded Autobots stood in front of their fallen comrade, the sound of explosions rocked the air as the Decepticons continued their raid on the city. People ran from the chaos with screams as buildings crumbled around them. Machine guns crashed through the air along with the shouts of the men in the military giving out orders to keep fighting.

But no sound was greater than the silence that came from the fallen warrior that had been the bravest of them all.


End file.
